hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Valentine Family
The Valentines arrive in July 2006 with Diane Valentine and her descendants, Calvin, Sonny and Sasha. Few days after her arrival, Diane dies when is run over by Jake Dean, and her ex-husband Leo Valentine (father of her children) moves out to look after them. Avenging the death of his mother, Sonny, who begins to move in criminal works, starts to despise the Dean Family, so he haunts Craig Dean in school with the help of his friend Justin Burton. He then starts a relationship with Michaela McQueen, but he maintains their relation in secret in order to tell to his friend Wayne Tunnicliffe that he was sleeping with Michaela's older sister, Mercedes McQueen. In Michaela's 16th birthday, Sonny is arrested by Calvin, a policeman, for shoplifting. Hurt and angry with his brother, Sonny decides to move to Scotland and live with his aunt, leaving the village in June 2007. Calvin starts a relationship with Louise Summers, but they break-up and she sleeps with Warren Fox. The couple reconciles, but Louise discovers that she is pregnant without knowing who is the father. Clare Devine convinces her to get an abortion and tell Calvin that she had a miscarriage, but he exposes the truth and dumps Louise. Leo is involved in several one-night stands with Myra McQueen, while Sasha starts an on/off relationship with Jamie Fletcher, who introduces her into the world of the drugs. At the beggining, they taste cannabis, but soon after, they took some Speed. Calvin finds her consuming more cannabis and they have a fight. Sasha leaves the house and goes with Fletch to the flat of Ste Hay and Amy Barnes, but they are kicked out after having a comedown of heroin. Fletch and Sasha pass for a lot of situations in order to fund their heroin habit, like trying to rob in a shop, stealing a laptop from school, she having sex with a drug dealer named Nige Foster... Fletch discovers the infidelity and consumes heroin without her. With the help of her family, Sasha overcomes her problem and declines the offer of Fletch of escaping to London with him. In September 2007, Valerie Holden, lover of Leo, leave his illegitimate children, Lauren and Danny Valentine, with him while she is in Greece, but she decides to prolong her stay. Danny was almost exactly one year in the village. During that time, he helped Justin Burton to reconquer Katy Fox, accidentally released carbon monoxide in a party while trying to fix a boiler with Jessica Harris and start flirting with Hannah Ashworth, but she has difficulties with her recent anorexia and the dissaproval of her father of having a black son-in-law. Darren Osborne and Mercedes McQueen make a bet, and he wins when he takes an incriminating photo of a drunken Hannah. Mercedes doesn't believe him and sends the photo to Danny, who punches Darren, dumps Hannah, sleeps with Mercedes and leaves the village to go with his mother in September 2008. Elliot Bevan forgets to help Lauren with homework, and she takes revenge on him pretending to be his missing father and meeting with him in the forest. Elliot suffers a nervous breakdown when no one arrives and disappears for several days. Then, a corpse is found in the woods, but it belongs to Sean Kennedy. Lauren starts a on/off relationship with Newt and later starts another with Gaz Bennett, with whom she loses her virginity and begins bullying Anita Roy. Sasha and his friends, in the band "The Baby Diegos", appeared in Hollyoaks Later ''competing in a battle of bands and making friends with The Saturdays. Sasha starred too in ''Hollyoaks: The Morning After the Night Before, ''in where she visits Manchester with Dave Colburn and Josh Ashworth. There, she is attacked in an alleyway by a mystery person after a night out. Days later, she opens up to Calvin about it, and with his support, she tells the police. Calvin starts a new relationship with Carmel McQueen, but she breaks with him when he reveals that he accidentally killed the drug dealer Nige Foster (later it's revealed that he is alive). Calvin begins a strong rivalry with Warren after discovering that he is the culprit after the deaths of Louise and Sean. His nemesis starts a relationship with Sasha, and in order to protect her, Calvin lets Warren die in the fire at The Loft (later was revealed that he survived). Spencer Gray, foster and special brother of Warren, passes to live with the Valentines, but Leo was never happy with his presence. Lauren and Gaz want to run away and they take advantage of Spencer's disability in order to get alcohol and money by saying that they slept together, and now, Lauren is pregnant of him. Spencer panics and tells everything to Sasha. The family believe that Gaz is the father, when actually, Lauren is not pregnant at all. Calvin struggles to take care of Spencer properly, but he is the only to see how Calvin starts an affair with Mercedes McQueen, who at the moment was married to Malachy Fisher. Calvin restarts his relationship with Carmel, and in revenge, a jealous Mercedes reveals to Sasha that her brother let Warren die in the fire. Sasha is horrified and when she confronts her brother, he claims he did it for her. She makes it clear to everyone that Calvin is dead to her, and at the end, she gives an ultimatum to her family to either choose between her and Calvin. The family decides to stick by Sasha, forcing him to move out with his girlfriend Carmel. Time later, the couple decide to get married. In a special "flashforward" episode, Calvin is shot dead in his wedding day with Carmel, kicking off the mysterious storyline: Who Shot Calvin? During the next months, a lot of characters are presented as suspects, like: Mercedes, after revealing her love for him and be rejected; Malachy, when the affair is exposed; the racist Des Townsend, who has been sending death threats to him; Jacqui McQueen, after discovering his affair and the gun that Calvin took to protect himself from the threats; Theresa McQueen, cousin of the bride with whom he also has a one-night-stand; Zak Ramsey, who received a punch of him for his racial abuse; and Spencer himself, who finds out the implication of Calvin in his brother's death. In May 2010, at the wedding, the mystery finally ends when it's revealed that the killer of Calvin is Theresa, who got pregnant of him. Before the shooting, Calvin told her to have an abortion, and later told Carmel about Theresa's pregnancy, but he never admitted to being the father. As he has his first dance with the bride, an upset Theresa steals the gun from Jacqui's bag and shoots Calvin, and he dies from his injury. After the death of her half-brother, Lauren doesn't want to run away anymore. She befriends with Anita Roy and breaks up with Gaz, who goes to prison for Calvin's murder. Valerie returns and she wants her daughter to accompany her to Spain. Lauren accepts, visits Gaz in prison and apologises to Spencer. She later finds out that Valerie isn't going to Spain after all, but is then shocked to hear the rest of the family are joining Leo, who is going to London for a job offer. They all leave as a family in August 2010 taking Spencer with them. Theresa gives birth to a baby girl in October 2010, but Carmel wants to raise her as her own daughter for Theresa's crime. Carmel decides to get the baby baptised as "Angel Valentine", but Theresa's mother Kathleen McQueen has other ideas, and, while Carmel is out, she locks her sister Myra McQueen upstairs while she has granddaughter christened as "Kathleen-Angel Khloe McQueen" to spite Carmel. The baby and her mother are held hostage by Kyle Ryder, and the kidnapper is left holding the baby. He is then shot by Warren Fox and both Kyle and Kathleen-Angel end up in the lift shaft. She is moved to intensive care and placed on life support. After hours expecting the worse, Calvin's ghost appears to Carmel saying Kathleen-Angel is safe, which she is. In January 2014, Sonny, now a policeman, returns collaborating with Carmel, who has discovered that she cannot have children, to get revenge against Theresa for killing Calvin. The McQueens prefer Carmel to raise the baby, but Theresa refuses and escapes taking a plane. During Sonny's return, he starts a relationship with Carmel, is paid by Grace Black to fit up Big Bob on a false charge and he beats up Kathleen when she reveals that he is recovering from alcoholism. Myra, Mercedes and Phoebe decide to stop him by handcuffing him in a car. However, Myra forgets to put the handbrake on and the car rolls into the lake with Sonny inside. Weeks later, Sonny it's revealed to be alive, and now he is paying Phoebe to sabotage Theresa. At the last moment, Phoebe tells everything to Carmel, who is kidnapped by Sonny. The couple reconciles and make a plan to abduct Kathleen-Angel. The wedding reception of Lockie Campbell and Porsche McQueen takes place in a train and Sonny and Carmel are inside with the rest of the McQueens. After attacking Phoebe, Sonny is about to push Theresa, but the train derails thanks to the car of Sienna Blake and Maxine Minniver. Sonny and Theresa fight, but seeing that propane gas tanks are open, Carmel holds Sonny, letting Theresa escape before the explosion that kills both Sonny and Carmel. Kathleen-Angel leaves the village in March 2016 with his mother Theresa and her half-sister Myra-Pocahontas. Off-Screen Members * Kathleen-Angel McQueen (Oct. 2010 - Mar. 2016) * Sonny Valentine (Jul. 2006 - Jun. 2007, Jan. 2014 - Nov. 2014) '†''' * Sasha Valentine (Jul. 2006 - Aug. 2010) * Lauren Valentine (Sep. 2007 - Aug. 2010) * Leo Valentine (Aug. 2006 - Aug. 2010) * Calvin Valentine (Jul. 2006 - May. 2010) †''' * Danny Valentine (Sep. 2007 - Sep. 2008) * Diane Valentine (Jul. 2006) '''† Family Tree * Leo - Diane Valentine †''' ** Calvin Valentine '''† *** Kathleen-Angel McQueen ** Sonny Valentine † ** Sasha Valentine * Leo - Valerie Holden ** Lauren Valentine ** Danny Valentine Births Deaths Category:Families